a duck in a shining armor
by hockiegirl0699
Summary: ja fic...it was an ordinary day for julie at least until she crashed into the varsity and a certainduck come and rescues her....and to her suprise this duck is none other than the hansome adam banks....i still suck at summaries pls....read it its nice....


_**A duck in a shining armor**_

**Julie was walking towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden BANG! Julie crashes down to the floor.**

"**What the hell's your problem?" She yelled at the group of men that had knocked her down. These groups of men were wearing red jackets and were known to be the varsity their sworn enemy.**

"**Oh I'm sorry did we hurt little Miss duckie." Riley said the leader and captain of the varsity team.**

"**To bad your little bash brothers isn't here to join you." A big blonde guy said and was known to be Cole the varsities big enforcer.**

"**Yeah to bad cause if they were here they'd kick your butt like what they did at the jv/varsity showdown." Julie spat back.**

"**Why you little…" Cole said as he tried to punch her as Julie closed her eyes because she was scared but someone stopped Cole "Leave her alone Cole." A blonde boy said as he held Cole's fist. When Julie heard the familiar voice she opened her eyes and saw her teammate and long tie crush Adam Banks "Adam." She said his name wondering why he was there.**

"**Hey Jule's." He said as he looked back to her.**

"**Well lookie here fellas…look who came to protect his girlfriend." Riley said.**

"**Wrong I came to protect a fellow duck…remember the ducks the rejects that beat you on the ice…well if you like we can do it off the ice too." He said**

"**You asking for a fight Banksie?" Riley asked.**

"**And I thought you were smart?" Banks teased.**

"**Fine let's go." Riley said as he tried to punch Adam but Scooter stopped him the varsity goalie.**

"**Not here." He said with that as obedient as Riley was he and the others left.**

"**Sorry about that guy…well I guess I'll be seeing you around." Scooter said and he left to catch up with the others. As soon as they were out of sight Adam spoke "Hey you alright Julie?" **

"**Yeah just a little shaken up…so why are you here no I mean I thought you'd be with the other by now?" She said**

"**I was but I forgot about something so I told Charlie that and then I saw you being surrounded by those jerks I thought of calling the others for help but I saw Cole about to hit you so I went by my self and got here in the nick of time too." He explained.**

"**Oh ok well my knight in a shining armor shall we go and meet the others I bet their wondering where we are." Julie said as she tried to pull him in but he stopped her and said 'Shouldn't I get a reward from my damsel in distress if you know what I mean." He said as he held her wrist.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked not knowing what was going on.**

"**I mean this." He said as he pulled Julie to face him and leaned down to kiss her in the lips at first Julie was shocked but gave in and closed her eyes to cherish the moment. When they parted Adam spoke immediately " ok Jules I know your surprise but …"he said as he took a breath before continuing "I like you and have ever since the day we met at the L.A. rink but I was afraid of being rejected but I just had to say this… so if your angry I can understand." He said catching his breath and waiting for her to respond.**

"**Well for your information Adam banks I…" she stopped to see the look on his face which was filled with anticipation so she continued "I like you too but was scared as well." She said with her face now all red "Really!" Adam asked as he cupped her face and she just shook her head "So will you be mine?" he asked again still holding her face "yes… yes I will I will be yours." she answered "really you will… oh I'm so happy Julie you don't know how you made me so happy….oh I love you so much." He said as he hugged her.**

"**I love you too but how do we tell the guys?" she asked "don't worry we already know and we think it's great that you finally got together." Charlie said "Yeah about time to cake-eater." Russ said "Finally you two woke up and got together." Connie said as she hugs the new couple "Good choice Adam." Linda said as she gave hugs them as well. After many more hugs and compliments Charlie spoke "Hey guys how this sound does after school we eat out as a celebration." "Hell yeah! We definitely celebrate because today Banks becomes a man." Portman teased "ha-ha very funny Dean." Adam said and then the bell rang "Ok ducks head out." Charlie ordered Julie was about to leave but Banks pulled her back and said "I guess I'll see you later then…I love you." "I love you too." Julie answered and they kissed once more "Come on Banks." Charlie yelled "Bye." Adam said and caught up with Charlie "Byes see you later." Julie shouted and then caught up with Connie.**

**The end **


End file.
